Return
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jimin hanya ingin pulang, namun Jungkook menolak mengembalikan sayapnya. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, tidak dengan karakternya

Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos

_Don't Like Don't Read_

" _Jungkook aku ingin pulang."_

.

.

Laki-laki itu terduduk di atas tempat tidur, terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang berombak masuk lewat celah-celah tirai. Bersimpuh sembari dirinya menatapi pantulan tubuh pada cermin besar di depan tempat tidur.

Rambut oranye yang berantakan, dan ia tak memiliki niatan barang sedikit pun untuk merapihkannya. Ia hanya terdiam, menatapi sembari membisu. Wajahnya menatap nanar, pada pantulan diri sendiri yang ada pada cermin, seolah sedang meminta belas kasihan entah pada siapa.

"Jimin, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara engsel pintu yang berderit dan suara yang terdengar membuat laki-laki itu menoleh, mengerutkan alisnya. Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu sembari membawakan nampan makanan.

"Cuaca pagi ini sangat bagus," nampan ditaruh di atas meja, sebuah senyum mencuat keluar. "Bukankah ini adalah hari yang baik untuk jalan-jalan di tepian sungai, Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum sedikit, matanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan enggan. Seolah jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah jelas adalah _tidak._ Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk menjawabnya.

"Jungkook," Jimin memanggil, suaranya tersendat sebentar, sembari matanya menatap Jungkook memohon.

"Kenapa, Jimin?"

Diam, tak ada suara yang keluar selama beberapa saat. Jimin mendongakkan kepala menatap Jungkook yang masih berdiri pada posisinya.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Jungkook menurunkan senyumnya mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi hangat laki-laki di sampingnya. Membalas tatapan sendu Jimin. "Aku mencintaimu Jimin."

"Aku tahu," sebuah senyum miris muncul, sembari tangannya memegangi tangan Jungkook di pipinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi, kau tidak perlu pulang, tetaplah di sini," sebuah paksaan, Jungkook hanya ingin Jimin di sana, bersamanya, tidak lebih.

"Aku tidak bisa," namun Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak hal itu. Membeokan, "aku tidak bisa."

.

.

Seorang malaikat yang jatuh cinta.

Seorang manusia yang kesepian.

Sebuah pertemuan di sungai yang memulai hubungan itu.

Ada kala di mana Jimin tersenyum mengingat saat-saat itu. Ada kala Jimin sangat bahagia mengingat betapa manusia itu mencintainya. Karena ia, sang malaikat, juga mencintainya.

Jimin membiarkan Jungkook memotong sayapnya, membiarkan tubuhnya bertahan di bumi. Karena ia pikir, ia bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta. Konyol.

Karena pada akhirnya, Jimin merasa salah. Hubungan mereka juga salah. Pertemuan mereka jugalah kesalahan. Cinta mereka, juga sebuah kesalahan. Dan kesalahan-kesalahan terus datang, tak ada tempat lagi untuk memperbaikinya. Suatu hari, Jimin tahu, mereka akan rusak.

Jimin bukan tidak mencintai Jungkook, ia sangat mencintainya. Hingga detik ini. Tidak ada alasan bagi Jimin untuk membenci manusia sebaik Jungkook, manusia sesempurna Jungkook. Tidak ada.

"Jimin, ingin jalan-jalan?" suara Jungkook memecahkan segala penafsiran di pikiran Jimin, ia turun dari tempat tidur sembari ia melangkahkan kaki menuju laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. Mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengambilkan mantel sebentar," Jungkook tersenyum, mengecup pipi Jimin sembari tubuhnya melenggang pergi dari kamar.

Jimin terlalu mencintai Jungkook.

.

.

"Jungkook, bagaimana keadaan di kota?" suatu hari Jimin bertanya, menatap Jungkook dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap penasaran.

"Terlalu ramai, tidak baik untukmu," Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, di sebelah Jimin. Tangannya menarik tengkuk si pendek, sembari mempertemukan bibir mereka. Membuat sebuah ciuman panjang. Dilepasnya di menit berikutnya, menatap Jimin sembari tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin manusia lain menyakitimu."

Jimin senang mendengar alasan itu. Jungkook yang khawatir padanya. Jungkook yang ingin ia baik-baik saja. Sebuah senyum mencuat dan ia menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jungkook, terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Jungkook."

Mereka bahagia.

Tentu saja.

Mereka bersenda gurau, melemparkan sedikit lelucon. Tertawa. Sembari Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook, merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Namun Jimin, ia mengeluarkan lagi permintaan itu.

"Aku ingin pulang Jungkook."

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya."

.

.

"Jungkook kembalikan sayapku."

Jungkook cepat menoleh, menatap Jimin yang berdiri di depannya, memasang raut gusar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin begini. Terbangun di tengah malam, setengah menangis, lalu berlari pada Jungkook sembari meminta sayapnya kembali.

"Ada apa Jimin?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sempat Jimin akan memberitahu sesuatu, namun kata-kata itu tersendat dan Jimin hanya menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Beritahu aku kenapa."

Jimin tidak memberitahu kenapa. Namun matanya menatap Jungkook, memberitahu bahwa ia sangat menderita. "Izinkan aku pulang Jungkook."

"Tidak," suara yang ditegaskan. "Tidak untuk saat ini."

Jimin terisak oleh tangisnya, ia meminta sayapnya kembali, ia meminta dipulangkan. Namun Jungkook terus menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak. Jimin tidak bisa mengatakan karena apa.

Ia hanya terlalu lemah untuk memberitahu Jungkook kebenarannya.

.

.

Jimin menatap Jungkook yang sudah melenggang pergi dengan motornya, pergi ke kota untuk bekerja. Meninggalkan rumah dan Jimin di pinggiran hutan.

Jimin berdiri di tempatnya, di teras, menatap kelebat pohon yang menyahut-nyahuti seolah berbicara. Ia tersenyum, kemudian melenggangkan tubuhnya. Langkahnya berjalan ke gudang, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dicari setiap hari, sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jungkook entah di mana.

Sayapnya.

Berpikir bahwa jika Jungkook tidak ingin memberikannya, maka Jimin akan mencarinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada," ia bergumam, setelah seluruh penjuru ia tatapi. Tetap tidak ada.

Matanya hampir menangis, dan ia berjongkok dengan kelebat perih di ulu hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook," ia bergumam, sembari ia mengusap basah di pipinya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Jimin membecinya. "Maafkan aku."

Terus terisak. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

"Jimin aku pulang."

Jungkook berseru, menelaah rumahnya sendiri, mencari sosok yang biasanya menunggu di ruang tengah. Namun kali itu tak ditemukan siapa-siapa di sana, jadi ia berlari ke kamar dan menemukan Jimin meringkuk sembari menangis.

"Astaga, Jimin," ia berlari mendekati si pendek, mendudukkan tubuh Jimin dan memeluknya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Namun Jimin tidak memberitahu. Ia menangis. Memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook, sembari kepalanya ia benamkan pada bahu yang lebih tinggi. Sesenggukan.

"Jimin katakan, ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook."

Jungkook mengerutkan alis. "Ada apa Jimin, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Maafkan aku," masih terisak. "Maafkan aku Jungkook."

"Kenapa, Jimin? Kau kenapa?" Jungkook mengelus rambut si pendek, mengerutkan alisnya begitu dalam. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Tapi Jimin tetap meminta maaf, sepanjang malam, terisak, dan akhirnya, rengkuhan tangan Jimin merenggang, tangisannya mereda. Tertidur. Meninggalkan Jungkook bersama kebingungannya.

"Kau kenapa, Jimin?"

Diusapnya air mata yang tersisa, mengulum bibir. "Apa yang salah?"

.

.

Jungkook yakin Jimin sudah tidur, jadi ia pergi keluar dari kamar, menahan napasnya. Ia nampak berpikir-pikir sebentar sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, menggeser sebuah lemari besar, dan mendapati sebuah pintu yang berdiri di belakangnya, dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

Ini mungkin sudah enam bulan semenjak Jungkook tidak pernah memasuki ruangan itu lagi. Tapi malam itu ia masuk kembali, karena tiba-tiba saja ia khawatir oleh sesuatu.

Sebuah lemari kaca besar, yang pintunya dikuncinya oleh rantai dan gembok. Sayap putih yang didirikan di dalam lemari itu. Sayap Jimin.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, ia menatap pada bulu putih yang tergugur di dasar lemari, menenggak air liurnya sendiri. Ia keluar lagi dan kembali dengan begitu banyak kunci di tangannya, membuka pintu lemari dengan salah satunya.

Terdiam, disentuhnya sayap itu, dan dua bulu putih langsung gugur karenanya. Jungkook menyerngit.

Bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Jimin.

.

.

Jimin terbangun, berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dengan rintihan suara yang terdengar kemudian. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah menjatuhkan diri lagi di tempat tidur, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak melihat Jungkook di tempat tidur, berpikir mungkin Jungkook tidur di luar, atau sudah pergi bekerja. Jadi ia membuka bajunya, melepaskannya kasar, sembari ia menatap pada cermin itu lagi.

Ia menenggak air liur. Napasnya tiba-tiba sesak.

Sebuah lebam biru besar merambati sebagian besar tubuhnya, seolah tubuhnya telah ditumpahi cat biru tua.

Semalam ia menangis di dalam dekapan Jungkook, meraung. Sakit yang luar biasa. Jimin tidak bisa menahannya, dan Jimin tahu, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Karena suatu hari, ia benar-benar akan rusak.

.

.

Jimin sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa."

Begitu katanya. Tidak apa-apa. Tinggallah bersama Jungkook dan mereka akan hidup bahagia. Tidak apa-apa. Ia abaikan perintah Seokjin, lalu ia lepaskan sayapnya.

Dan sekarang, Jimin merasa bodoh.

Seorang malaikat tidak akan bertahan lama di bumi, tubuh mereka akan rusak. Pada dasarnya, bumi bukanlah tempat mereka. Tapi Jimin pikir tidak apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja. Selama ia bersama Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"Jungkook?" Jimin mendesis begitu ia melihat Jungkook masih berada di ruang tengah, duduk di sofa sembari menggiti jari. "Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?"

"Hm," sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan dari Jungkook keluar. "Tidak hari ini."

Jimin mengangguk. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan pula di sebelah Jungkook, ikut mengumbar senyum. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak bekerja?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, tangannya bergerak gelisah. "Apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak pulang?"

Jimin terdiam.

"Apa alasanmu ingin pulang?"

Masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi malam?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, sebuah raut bersalah mencuat lewat matanya.

"Katakan."

Tapi Jimin hanya diam, yang selanjutnya terjadi hanya Jimin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada Jungkook. Memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"

Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan kenapa. Ia tidak pernah menyerukan alasannya. Jimin hanya akan terdiam. Meminta pulang. Meminta sayapnya. Dan jika Jungkook tidak mengizinkannya. Tidak apa-apa. Jimin hanya akan menikmati rasa sakitnya.

Toh. Luka Jimin tidak akan sembuh lagi.

Jimin sudah terlanjut rusak.

.

.

Jimin meringkuk kembali malam itu. Memeluk tubuhnya, menangis. Jungkook tertidur di sebelahnya, tidak menyadari Jimin menahan isakannya agar keluar menjadi suara. Tidak ingin membangunkan Jungkook.

Namun tetap tak bisa, ia tidak bisa menahan sakitnya. Ia terisak. Dan Jungkook terbangun oleh suara Jimin di sampingnya, mendapati Jimin sedang mencoba mendudukkan diri dari rebahnya.

"Jimin, ada apa?" cepat Jungkook merengkuh tubuh itu, persis seperti malam kemarin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengangguk. Suaranya serak, tersendat-sendat oleh isak. "Jungkook, ayo ke atap."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita ke atap," sebuah senyum keluar, Jimin mengenggam tangan Jungkook kuat-kuat. "Aku rindu menatap langit di atap."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Bodoh. Jimin, sudah jelas tidak terlihat 'tidak apa-apa'.

Jungkook akan bertanya lagi ketika Jimin menurunkan tubuh dari tempat tidur, menghela sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk ikut.

.

.

Jadi mereka memanjat atap. Duduk sembari menatapi langit dan hutan di bawahnya. Sahut-menyahut binatang bersuara, mengisi hening. Menghidupkan suasana.

"Jungkook," Jimin meraih tangan Jungkook, tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, entah mengapa tidak menyukai pembicaraan itu. Ditunggunya Jimin akan berkata apa lagi, sembari tatapannya menelusuk ke dalam mata Jimin.

Namun Jimin tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook, memberikan ciuman singkat. Namun Jungkook menarik yang lebih pendek dan melanjutkan, melumat bibir Jimin lembut. Si pendek menarik diri ketika ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas.

"Aku mencintamu juga, Jim," Jungkook memberitahu, dan Jimin tersenyum. "Ada apa? Katakanlah."

"Aku harus pergi Jungkook."

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Ya, aku ingin pulang."

Jimin menurunkan senyum ketika melihat Jungkook mengambil napas dan terdiam begitu lama. "Kau ingin kembali ke langit?"

"Tidak, bukan ke langit," Jimin tahu tersenyum adalah hal yang paling sulit sekarang, namun ia memaksakannya. "Tempat yang lebih jauh lagi."

"Jimin, apa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba Jungkook menjadi gusar, ditatapinya Jimin sembari alisnya berkerutan hebat.

"Aku akan menghilang Jungkook," Jimin berbisik, dapat merasakan kembali sakit yang berjalan di titik-titik tubuhnya. Dapat merasakan darahnya sudah tidak benar-benar mengalir. "Manusia menyebutnya dengan 'mati'."

Jungkook meraih pundak Jimin, menggeleng kuat. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau harus mati?!"

Jimin hampir kehilangan napasnya. Namun ia berbicara lagi. "Malaikat tidak pernah diizinkan untuk pergi menuju bumi. Suatu hari, tubuh kami tidak akan beradaptasi dengan benar dan akhirnya akan rusak. Dan pada akhirnya, mati. Tanpa bekas. Menghilang."

Jimin merasakan genggaman di bahunya menguat, sebuah getaran. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Jimin terkekeh. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa mengatakannya pada Jungkook akan membuat Jungkook menderita setelah ia mati. Tapi belakangan Jimin tahu, Jimin tidak pernah mengatakannya karena ia memang tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin bersama Jungkook.

Walaupun kalimat 'aku ingin pulang' itu terus keluar, Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkannya. Jimin bodoh baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia menerima rasa sakit itu sebaik mungkin, bertahan selama mungkin, karena memang ia ingin bersama Jungkook di akhir.

"Ukh," Jimin tersentak, sebuah gejolak dalam perutnya membuatnya terbatuk. Ia menahan diri, tangannya menutupi mulut. Ketika ia menjauhkan tangannya, darah menyisir telapak tangannya.

"Astaga, Jimin," Jungkook terkejut oleh hal itu, melihat di sudut-sudut bibir kekasihnya terdapat darah, membuatnya ketakutan. "Kalau hal itu membuatmu sakit, aku akan mengembalikan sayapmu. Kau boleh pulang. Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang."

"Tidak –tidak perlu," Jimin menahan Jungkook yang akan turun dari atap, menarik Jungkook kembali. "Toh aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk terbang."

Jungkook menggeleng, "maksudmu, bagaimana pun juga, kau tetap akan mati?"

Jimin tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Tidak, tidak boleh," Jungkook linglung, tiba-tiba saja ia terlihat bodoh. Ia merengkuh kekasihnya, menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mati, Jimin."

Air mata Jungkook turun, Jimin dapat merasakan bahunya basah. Jimin sendiri sudah kehilangan tenaganya untuk menangis, dan ia hanya tertawa, memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu," Jimin bergumam, merasakan napasnya semakin berat. Semuanya sudah menjadi hitam dalam penglihatannya, ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi kecuali suara Jungkook yang mendengung dalam telinganya.

"Aku juga, Jimin," Jungkook berkata dalam isaknya. "Aku juga mencintamu, aku juga."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tetaplah di sini, Jimin."

Namun sudah tidak balasan. Tubuh yang direngkuhnya itu perlahan mengabur, berubah menjadi cahaya emas perlahan-lahan, dan detik-detik berikutnya, cahaya itu membaur menuju langit, hilang dari pandangan mata Jungkook.

"Jimin," panggil Jungkook. Sekali pun tidak ada yang membalasnya. "Jangan pergi."

Mustahil. Tidak ada Jimin di sana.

Hubungan mereka sudah rusak.

Tidak ada cara untuk memperbaikinya.

 _Malaikat itu sudah pulang, ke tempat yang jauh._

.

.

FIN

.

.

Waks.

End dengan gajenya. Saya tahu kok saya gak jago buat angst. Tapi saya selalu suka angst, yang berakhir dengan tragis. Saya kan jahat, wahahaha #ketawasetan.

Terima kasih yang ripiu, paporit, polou, kalian da ril hiro.

Salam KookMin. Oh-

RnR?


End file.
